Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Lonelyflutterby
Summary: Just a crazy little Xmas fic.


**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder **

Author: Lonelyflutterby

Rating: PG

Prompt: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Warnings: DH spoilers

Authors note: This is my first prompted fic. My wonderful big sister offered up the sacrificial prompt. So this fic is for Pua, the best big sister anyone could have.

It was Christmas time at the Burrow again, so of course we were all there. Harry and I had our old room in, the attic to ourselves. Hermione bunked with Ginny, and Charlie and Bill took the extra room (which was Percy's but he disappeared after the war, so Mum gave up on him coming back to the family). No one even suggested that George share his room with anyone. He was still sharing with the memory of Fred. Not that he would tell anyone that he was having a hard go of things, but we all knew. And we were having a hard go of things ourselves, what with missing Fred and Harry trying to figure out how to tell Tonk's mum that he wanted Teddy to be with him at the Burrow for Christmas.

Harry spent a lot of time with Teddy and we all worried that maybe it was more then just trying to live up to the title of Godfather. Ginny thought that maybe he was just trying to get used to life after the war and didn't really know who he was supposed to be now, and that with Teddy he could anyone he wanted. Hermione said that it was because Harry was trying to make up for all the time he was cheated out of having with Sirius. And quite frankly, I didn't care. All I knew was that being with Teddy made Harry happier then I had ever seen him. And Harry being happy was all I have ever wanted.

Now, I should tell you, that Harry and I were already together by this point. We had expressed our feelings for each other during the hunt and after the war decided to that we needed to do something about those feelings. By Christmas we had told the family that we were 'life partners', (Harry says that that's what Muggles call it when gay men plan to be together forever). So I guess that you could say that I was pretty good at making Harry happy.

Harry spent a lot of time with his head in the floo over the first two days we were at the Burrow. Andromeda was not happy about the idea of her grandson spending Christmas away from her, even when Harry and Mum insisted that she come too. But she declined, saying that she was still hurting over the loss of her husband and daughter, so no one pushed the issue any farther. We has suffered losses too, and knew all to well the pain the holidays could bring. So, we were all sort of expecting it when Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and informed us all that Andromeda had refused Harry's request. But I was stilled pissed about it. I mean for Godric's sake, you would be pissed to if you saw the hurt and disappointment on Harry's face. Harry excused himself form the kitchen, muttering that he had to owl Teddy his gifts, and spent the rest of the day in the lounge, by the fire. He was so heartbroken that Mum didn't even make him come to the table for lunch. I tried several times to talk to him and cheer him up, but nothing worked. I knew he was feeling guilty again about all the people that had been lost during the war and there was nothing that I or anyone else could do to change that. Except, I had a plan.

Eventually, the girls got Harry out of his sulk and they where headed out to the garden for a snow ball fight. And as he was walking out the door, Harry flashed me a huge smile and asked if I wanted to join. Politely I declined, claiming to be needed in the kitchen to help Mum. Which, knowing me, he should have seen right through. I was allowed no where near the kitchen when Mum was cooking and baking for the holidays. But Harry just whispered something about missing an opportunity to play with his balls and ran out the door after the girls. Once I was sure that Harry would be occupied for a few hours I set to work. I told Mum that I had to finish off Harry's gift and stepped into the fireplace.

By the time I returned home everyone was waiting to start supper and Mum was frantic. Even with the war over Mum stilled worried if she couldn't find one of us the second she wanted to. Walking into the kitchen, I could practically feel the joint sigh of relief wash over the family. Mum ranted about me going missing while the rest complained about me making them wait to eat, and Harry just gave me a look and held out his hand, waiting to pull me down into the seat next to him. But I stayed where I was by the door and asked everyone if they would mind me giving Harry his gift early, rather then waiting until morning. Charlie made a crack about not want to see that sort of thing, but Mum swatted the back of his head and told me to go right head.

I stood aside and held the door open, gesturing for my guest to enter. And I swear there were tears in Harry's eyes when he saw Andromeda walk in carry baby Teddy. Mum immediately set to work finding another place setting for her while Bill slid a chair up to the table between himself and Harry. Harry stood and hugged Andromeda, thanking her for coming, before extracting a smiling Teddy from her arms.

The rest of the night was great. Everyone was happy and laughing. We all even smiled as we joined Mum in singing along with the Wireless. Harry sat by the fire, humming lightly as he rocked Teddy to sleep. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. And I don't mean that I was watching in hopes of ravishing Harry. When Harry was with Teddy he seemed to hum with energy. He was so happy he practically cast light out of his eyes. And I was content to warm myself in the reflected glow. Every time Harry had to let Teddy out of his sight there was a veil of sadness that cast itself over him. It wasn't that he was sulking or anything, it was just like something was missing.

I could see that veil start to fall as soon as Andromeda announced that it was time for her to leave. Harry stood, preparing himself to relinquish the sleeping toddler. But as he stretched out his arms to her, Andromeda seemed to hesitate. She told Harry that maybe it would be a good idea for Teddy to stay with us for a few days. That maybe it would help her heal just a little. It was like someone had cast the Patronus Charm. Harry smiled bigger then I have eve seen in the many years that I have known him. Mum was ecstatic and insisted that Dad bring the old cot in from the shed.

I followed Harry up the stairs when he said that he was going to put Teddy down for the night and go to bed him self. He said that I could stay up if I wanted, he didn't mind. But I did. I wanted to help Harry put Teddy to bed. I know it sounds girly, like I was playing house or something. But Harry is my life partner, my family. And that makes Teddy my family too. He's like a son to Harry, so wouldn't that make him my son too?

Once Teddy was sound asleep, Harry turned his attention to me. Wrapping his arms around me and reaching up for a kiss. In a hushed whisper, I declared my love for him once again, and in return Harry gave me his own declaration. It wasn't the first time that we had exchanged those three words, but it was the first time that I knew, one hundred and fifty percent, that it was true and that what we had would last.

We had been in bed for a few hours before Teddy woke us up. Harry side of the bed cooled quickly as he got up to tend to him. I watched Harry pick up the startled boy and lull him back to his dreams. When Harry returned to bed I snuggled into him for warmth, murmuring that I had missed him. In return, Harry snorted and informed me that he had only been across the room and for no more then five minutes. To which I stated: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."


End file.
